dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mechanic
is a Dead Rising 2: Case Zero mission. Chuck Greene must defeat a psychopath mechanic Jed Wright. Beginning cutscene After giving Katey Zombrex, Chuck is interrupted by Jed Wright. Chuck: Hey, buddy. Sorry if this is your place, we just needed to get some supplies. Jed Wright: Well all right, a little'un. Jed: Perfect to complete my collection. Chuck: What the hell are you talking about? Chuck: You stay away from her! Jed: Zombies are good huntin' son. Jed: Kinda like shootin' people, but without all the legal hassle. Jed: The outbreak's been a pile of fun. Jed: I never liked that fellah next door anyhoo. Chuck: Hey, whoa, whoa whoa, listen. She's not a zombie. Chuck: She's just a little girl. Jed: Oh, I seen you give here that shot. She's a zombie all right. Jed: Come on now, step aside, let ol' Jed finish the job. Chuck: Katey... Chuck: RUN! Jed: There's no call for that, now. Jed: You know it's just a matter of time. Jed: So I'm just doing you a favor Jed: Better now than later! Jed: Come on out now, little'un. Chuck: You're not going to hurt her. Not over my dead body! Jed: I done had enough you, zombie lover. Get outta my way! Walkthrough Jed will often fire his shotgun from a distance, so be prepared to run at him in a zigzag pattern to avoid his shots or get behind a stack of cars to avoid the shotgun blast. Jed will eventually charge Chuck and try to poke him with the pitchfork. Jed will either try to hit Chuck with his pitchfork or try to perform one of two grabs. He will either stab Chuck and hold him up in the air with the pitchfork shortly before shooting him with the shotgun or he will stun Chuck then blast his face with fire from his torch.Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising 2: Case 0 Walkthrough, IGN, (September 6, 2010). ; Firearms Jed is fairly easy if Chuck brought a shotgun to this battle. Wait for Jed to run toward Chuck then aim and back up the entire time he runs and fire at him. Chuck can also use the assault rifle. Jed will try to poke Chuck with the pitchfork, but he should miss if Chuck keeps backing up. The only hard part about doing this is accidentally backing into a wall. Jed can also be led toward propane tanks in the junkyard. Once he stands near one, shoot the propane tank with a firearm and he will take damage from the explosion. This can be helpful if he is right next to the propane tank. Acetylene tanks can be shot as well to make him damage from their explosions, but their resulting explosion is usually unpredictable. ; Melee Weapons }} Reward Defeating Jed gives Chuck 10,000 prestige points and the Boomstick combo card. Once Jed is defeated, the boomstick weapon will be left behind. The boomstick is an easy way to level up Chuck by gaining quick prestige points by using the heavy attack to stab and lift zombies into the air and for 2,500 prestige points per kill. The boomstick will respawn where Jed dropped it each time that Chuck exits and then reenters the gas station junkyard.Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising 2: Case 0 Walkthrough, IGN, (September 6, 2010). End cutscene Trivia * Reviews: ** "Pyschopaths, however, have not changed one bit. These survivors were one of the most frustrating parts of the first Dead Rising game, as there was really no difference between killing a psycho and killing a zombie except that the psychos are faster, usually have ranged weapons and apparently have a greater resistance to pain than something which cannot feel pain. They were annoying before and that hasn't changed, as evidenced by the sole psychopath encounter in Case Zero. There is no joy in fighting the game's boss whatsoever, just frustration, annoyance and misery."Review: Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Destructoid, (August 31, 2010). **"Psychopaths haven't changed much, situational bosses with massive energy bars still require full shotgun clips fired into them to die."Squires, Adam. Dead Rising 2 Case Zero review, Gamedot, (September 7, 2010). **"There actually isn't a lot of music to be had in Case Zero, so the ambiance and sound effects really carry the load here, but as players get to the end, the psychopath fight and escape sequences really pump out suitable music to get players going."Tatsujin, DJ. Review: Dead Rising 2: Case Zero (Xbox 360), Die Hard Game Fan, (August 31, 2010). **"Zero also features a psychopath boss fight that I found particularly entertaining, mostly because the character you're required to fight with is extremely well-designed, and while the fight itself is kind of hokey and awkward, it's still one of the better moments of the prequel."Stewart, David. Review: Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Spawn Kill, (August 31, 2010). Images Dead_rising_2_case_0_jed_psycho_(3).png Escaping Still Creek Dead rising 2 case 0 chuck and katey escaping (2).png Dead rising 2 case 0 chuck and katey escaping.png Notes See also External links